


Family

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Buck's pregnancy is wearing him out, but he can always find the energy for family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Diaz Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 262
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Family

He groans when Eddie gets out of bed. 

Which Eddie will no doubt tease him mercilessly about. Later. When he’s more awake, because while Buck was always up and ready to move in the mornings before, the baby has changed things significantly. He’s _tired_. 

The doctor said it was fine. Nothing’s wrong with him or the baby, but the stress of carrying is going to continue to zap his energy. If it gets worse, they need to make an appointment. Otherwise, he should allow himself some lazy mornings. There’s no need for him to rush to the station anyway, seeing as he’s been on maternity leave for just over two weeks now. He’ll still go in for some of Bobby’s food and to see the team.

It’ll just be much, much later in the day. 

The bed dips as Chris crawls up beside him. His breath is minty fresh, so Eddie must have already herded him into the bathroom. He’s not dressed for the day, though that’s become the norm since the pandemic started. He doesn’t need to be ready so early in the morning when his classes are all virtual and his desk is down the hall.

Buck will make sure he gets dressed before his first zoom class call. For now, he tugs the squirming kid closer and accepts the cuddles. “Mornin’, Superman.”

Chris giggles against him. “Is she awake?” he whispers, like he’s worried about doing the deed himself if she isn’t.

No doubt hearing the now familiar voice of her big brother, the baby within him shifts and kicks. Sometimes Buck thinks his voice might be the one she recognizes the best. He certainly talks to her the most, and that doesn’t mean that he and Eddie don’t. Hell, Buck talks to her all the time. Eddie loves to croon in Spanish to his bump. 

It’s just that Chris will plaster himself to him at any and every opportunity just to talk to her. (Well. He wants hugs from his Bucky, too, but his love of his unborn sister is so endearingly strong.)

In lieu of an answer, Buck flips the blanket back to expose his bare chest, his pajama pants snug below his belly. He covers his yawn in the crook of his elbow.

Chris rests a hand along the curve without delay. He’s gentle, overly so. He bites his lip as he waits. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. A tiny foot kicks at his palm, and the nudge is there, stronger for Buck but noticeable from the outside nevertheless.

And, of course, Chris lights up. “Good morning, Isa,” he chirps. He rests his head against the swell, uncaring of the stretch marks or the way Buck’s belly button sticks out now. “Can I read her a story?”

Buck contemplates it. He wouldn’t mind staying in bed a little longer today. His eyes still feel just as fuzzy as his mind, his legs are warm and cozy beneath the blanket, and even the weight of Christopher up against him is comforting in its familiarity. 

Then he remembers the last time he stayed in bed long enough for Eddie to make breakfast. 

Chris looks up at him pleadingly.

Buck groans. “Food first, then story.”

Thankfully, Chris is easygoing. He shrugs it off before climbing out of bed and grabbing his crutches. “Are you coming, Bucky?”

It takes Buck a little longer to get up. He slips his arms into a robe. The soft material doesn’t quite wrap around him the way it used to, but he doesn’t bother closing it, so it doesn’t matter. 

Eddie is in the kitchen fully dressed and with a slightly burnt piece of toast hanging out of his mouth as he pours Chris’ favorite cereal into a bowl. He must have spent too much time in bed this morning, too.

“I’ve got it,” Buck says, yawning. 

“You sure?” Eddie looks harried, and really, he is getting uncomfortably close to being late to work.

(Not that Bobby will write him up when he knows the reason why.)

Buck opens the fridge and pulls out the carton of eggs. “Really.”

“I want an omelet,” Chris cuts in, though he gives a longing look to the overflowing bowl of cereal. 

Covering up another yawn, Buck ruffles his hair. “One omelet coming up.”

Eddie drapes himself over his lover’s back, hands coming to rest on the swell of their daughter, his chin on Buck’s shoulder. “Try not to push yourself too hard today, cariño.” Earlier in the pregnancy, it was a big concern. Now, the both of them know he’s more likely to take a nap on the couch than to overtax himself running errands. 

Buck lets his head drop back. He turns just enough to kiss Eddie on the cheek. 

It develops into more. Soft, lingering, loving.

Until the alarm on Eddie’s phone goes off. He pulls away reluctantly, grabs the remains of his toast, and darts out the door. 

Breakfast is quickly followed by a story, settling Chris up at his desk, and naptime. 

The second time he wakes up is better. Buck stretches and rolls out of bed. He pulls on clothes for the day. He shoots Eddie a text before checking on Chris, who’s finished his independent work and doesn’t have his class meeting until later in the afternoon. 

There’s plenty of time to get to the station for lunch and get back. 

When they pull up in the jeep, the firetruck he knows and loves is still there. Everyone he passes on the way in smiles and calls out a hello, especially when they see Chris next to him. 

The first of the core team he comes across is Chim, who whistles and shakes his head. “You’ll be making me an uncle any day now, huh, Buck?”

Buck smiles, because Chim says this _every single time_ they see each other, but he doesn’t get a chance to answer.

“Three more months,” Chris says happily. 

Buck ruffles his hair. “You heard the man.”

“Eddie,” Bobby calls out from the second level, “it looks like you have company.”

Drying his hands off on a towel, Eddie appears at the railing beside him with a brilliant grin. He gladly hands the towel off and makes his way down the steps. “How are my three favorite people?”

“Hungry, I hope,” Bobby says.

“Hungry,” Buck admits. He accepts a kiss from his partner, chuckling into it as Chris gets excited over the prospect of spaghetti and homemade meatballs. 

Not that it isn’t something to be excited about, with Bobby at the stove. Hen helps him set the table, and, with all of the crew, Buck, and Chris, it really does feel like a family. Family that, as Buck knows from the months of maternity leave, isn’t going anywhere. Bobby’s already made a few grandfather jokes. Hen and Karen have offered to babysit. There’s no prouder uncle than Chim, who insists their kids will be the best cousins. 

And then there’s Eddie. Buck squeezes his hand where they’re clasped on the table between them. There was a time when Buck was afraid he would turn out like his parents, that he would be distant and uninvolved with his own kids, but Eddie and Chris and soon-to-come Isabella have proved to him his capacity for love is much too big for that. 

He loves all three Diaz’s with his entire being, and they love him back. 


End file.
